1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, such as a mobile phone, including data communication functions, e.g., a browser for browsing a web page via the Internet and a mailer for sending and receiving an e-mail, a display switching method for switching a display screen when the browser in the mobile terminal operates and a display screen when the-mailer operates, and a recording medium for recording a display switching program for implementing the display switching method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the Internet is greatly widespread, and e-mails are frequently used, Radio mobile terminals such as mobile phones have not only an inherent call function but also data communication functions, e.g. a browser for accessing a web page via the Internet and a mailer for sending and receiving an e-mail, thus easily enjoying an Internet access service and an e-mail service anytime and anywhere.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional mobile phone 101, as the above-mentioned mobile terminal, comprises a display device 102 having a liquid crystal display device, and an input unit 103 having a plurality of operational keys. The input unit 103 comprises a browser mode selecting key 103a for starting a browser and browsing a web page, an e-mail mode selecting key 103b for sending and receiving an e-mail, a communication mode selecting key 103c for communication, a browser mode clear key 103d for returning to a standby screen for a browser screen, an e-mail mode clear key 103e for returning to a standby mode screen from an e-mail screen, a power key 103f, a ten-key 103g for inputting numbers, and a cursor key 103h for moving a cursor in the vertical and horizontal directions on the display screen.
A description is given of operations of the conventional mobile phone 101 with reference to FIG. 2.
First, power is turned on (step ST101). A control unit (not shown) in the mobile phone 101 enters the standby mode of operators input operation and reception of the e-mail, and the display device 102 displays a predetermined standby screen (step ST102).
In the above-mentioned state, the operator presses the e-mail mode selecting key 103b (step ST103). The control unit enters an e-mail mode, and the display device 102 displays an e-mail screen as shown in FIGS. 3A to 3C (step ST104). On a menu selecting screen (in FIG. 3A), the operator selects, for example, “create e-mail”. Then, as shown in FIGS. 3B and 3C, an e-mail creating screen is displayed and, when the operator as a secretary for an alumni association sends information to members, he inputs the addresses of the members, and creates and sends the text of information.
In the e-mail mode, an e-mail mode clear key 103e is pressed (step ST105). Then, the control unit returns to the standby mode and the display device 102 displays the standby screen. When the e-mail mode clear key 103e is not pressed, the display device 102 continuously displays the e-mail mode screen.
When the browser mode selecting key 103a is pressed in the standby mode (step ST106), the control unit shifts to the browser mode in which the display device 102 displays the browser screen as shown in FIGS. 4A to 4C (step ST107). When the operator selects, for example, “Internet” on the menu selecting screen (in FIG. 4A), the display device 102 displays a URL (Uniform Resource Locator) input screen for inputting a URL to specify a unique resource on the Internet. The operator inputs a predetermined URL, accesses a desired web page of a restaurant to be used as a party place of the alumni association, the content of the web page displayed on the display device 102 is browsed.
When the browser mode clear key 103d is pressed in the browser mode, the control unit returns to the standby mode in which the display device 102 displays the standby screen. When the browser mode clear key 103d is not pressed, the display device 102 continuously displays the screen of the browser mode.
When neither the browser mode selecting key 103a nor the e-mail mode selecting key 103b is pressed and power is not turned off (step ST109), the standby mode continues and the standby screen is displayed.
When the operator desires to switch the screen from the browser mode to the e-mail mode, the browser mode clear key 103d needs to be pressed once, thus returning to the standby mode. After that, the e-mail mode selecting key 103b needs to be pressed. Therefore, there is a problem in that the number of times for operating the keys is large and the switching operation takes a long time.
If the web page of the restaurant, as the party place of the alumni association, is accessed and the location, the telephone number, service contents, etc. are checked in the browser mode, after that, the information on the opening of the alumni association is sent to the members via the email, the browser mode clear key 103d and the e-mail mode selecting key 103b are pressed. Further, when it is necessary to operate the keys displayed on the screen and the cursor key 103h, as shown in FIGS. 3A to 3C, the information can be inputted by performing the above operations, excluding the operation for inputting characters, at least four times.
In particular, thereafter, when the content of the web page (the telephone number, etc.) is checked once again, the e-mail mode clear key 103e needs to pressed. Further, it is necessary to press the browser mode selecting key 103a, the keys displayed on the screen, the cursor key 103h, or the like, and input characters again, as shown in FIGS. 4A to 4C.
Accordingly, there is a problem in that the operation of keys is complicated and the operability is inferior.